


Bless the Child

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [15]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Bless the Child é uma música MUITO linda do Nightwish (inclusive, saudades das minhas camisetas)nada melhor do que pegar a sofrência do Tuomas e transformar em sofrência cdzística, né não?recomendo formente que ouçam essa música perfeitíssima, os links tão lá embaixo, como sempre!A tradução usada no texto foi feita pelo Rafael Wambier dos Santos, disponibilizada no Whiplash. Tanto o trecho inicial, como o final, usado como fala do Saga são partes da música.beijo!





	Bless the Child

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the Child é uma música MUITO linda do Nightwish (inclusive, saudades das minhas camisetas)  
nada melhor do que pegar a sofrência do Tuomas e transformar em sofrência cdzística, né não?
> 
> recomendo formente que ouçam essa música perfeitíssima, os links tão lá embaixo, como sempre!
> 
> A tradução usada no texto foi feita pelo Rafael Wambier dos Santos, disponibilizada no Whiplash. Tanto o trecho inicial, como o final, usado como fala do Saga são partes da música.  
beijo!

"Nasci cercado por cascatas roxas

Eu era fraco, mas não impuro

Morto para o mundo. Vivo para a jornada

Uma noite sonhei com uma rosa secando

Um recém-nascido sufocando uma solidão eterna

Sonhei com todo o meu futuro. Revivi meu passado

E testemunhei a beleza da Fera"

Tuomas Holopainen / Nightwish

  
  


Já não sentia mais dor, mas procurava por aquela parte de si que por muitos anos o cegara para o que realmente acontecia. O calor do cosmo dela ajudou-o a não cair completamente na escuridão. Sentia, finalmente, o amor; agora que estava prestes a partir.

Sem aquilo que conduzia sua mão para as ações torpes, que recompensava o corpo após criar a tormenta para a alma dos que deveria proteger, assim como havia jurado. Condenara a si mesmo, à outra metade de si. Condenara o jovem leão dourado, quando ditou a sentença do Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Covardemente, tentou assassinar quem acalentava seu coração no momento de sua morte. Mas o outro lado de seu rosto calava qualquer palavra que o verdadeiro tentava ditar.

Naqueles momentos, onde qualquer poder de sua própria consciência lhe era negado, Saga sentira-se sozinho. Mais do que Kanon, quando o condenou à eterna solidão. À época era inadmissível que alguém com quem dividira todos os laços pudesse demonstrar tamanha maldade. A besta, porém, habitava seu corpo, e isso não conseguira prever.

A luxúria humana acendeu a pequena fagulha. Almejou a grandiosidade e a conquistou. Saga? Enterrado debaixo de toda a dor que carregava consigo. Todavia, sabia ser não mais do que um mortal. A alma que chorava também contava seus dias, aguardando a libertação, enquanto o corpo regozijava-se bebendo das mais diversas ambições.

A única esperança agora eram as crianças. Não somente os jovens cavaleiros que cumpriam sua missão com a lealdade que Saga não conseguiu provar, mas também os que lembrava ter pegado pela mão e guiado pelas vastas escadarias, acompanhado nos treinos e vibrado quando foram reconhecidos por suas armaduras.

Sentia a falta de Kanon, mas era tarde demais para remediar qualquer erro.

Rezava para que, pelo menos nas memórias que construiu com seus irmãos, pudesse ser lembrado por quem de fato era. Aiolos o guardaria como uma terna recordação. Mas também não estava mais ali. Talvez conseguisse encontrá-lo e finalmente pedir por seu perdão.

A menina do vestido branco o abraçava com a força que tinha em seus pequenos braços. Saga sorriu ao lembrar-se de como seus cabelos mantinham o mesmo tom de quando era apenas um bebê; os olhos com o mesmo brilho, apesar de carregarem também a sabedoria de toda sua vida como deusa.

Levantou um dedo, pedindo para que a jovem aproximasse melhor o rosto, pois era muito difícil para ele falar naquele momento, embora houvesse tanto a ser dito…

“Para onde foram todos os sentimentos, criança? Por que o pecado mais mortal é amar como eu a amei? Agora impuro, com saudades de meu lar como era no passado, prestes a ser livre de atenção, de dores humanas. 

Minha lenda é a mais amarga verdade: o tempo nos dá apenas Terra e Pó. E um escuro, silencioso túmulo. Lembre-se, minha criança: sem inocência, a cruz é apenas ferro. Esperança é uma ilusão e a Alma do Oceano é apenas um nome…””

**Author's Note:**

> Tradução da música: http://bit.ly/2qNe7Qg  
YouTube: http://bit.ly/348qB3f  
Spotify: https://spoti.fi/348DvhS
> 
> https://whiplash.net/materias/traducoes/004735-nightwish.html


End file.
